


Pyrolysis

by kelbivdevoe



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Firefighter Tachibana Makoto, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which you, our trusty heroine, is saved in a moment of crisis by the world's largest fireman, Makoto Tachibana.</p><p>Inspired by the ending PV of Free! Eternal Summer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pyrolysis

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto's turn! The second part in the Future Fish ending!boys/reader series.

Get a cat, they said.

It'll be nice, they said. 

You're never listening to your friends again, you decide, looking up through a cluster of tree branches to find your cat perched contentedly on the highest one.

“Poe!” You call for the millionth time, trying to keep the growing frustration out of your voice. He swishes his tail and gazes into the distance, choosing to mistake your voice for a car horn in the distance.

Would it be worth it to leave him here? No. He's the closest thing you have to a child. A stubborn, furry, hellspawn of a child. 

Mentally shuffling through every possible solution to this problem doesn't take long, especially when there's only one that doesn't involve you falling on your ass: asking a fireman for help. If movies and television have taught you one thing, it's that firemen excel at rescuing cats from trees. It's probably, like, the first thing they teach them during training.

The fire hall is a few blocks down from your street, and thankfully there's someone standing in the garage when you get there. He's busy scrubbing soot from the side of one of the trucks—and, woah-- this guy is easily one of the largest people you've ever seen. Vertically and horizontally. The term 'brick shithouse' comes to mind. 

“Excuse me!” You call, stepping gingerly over the damp concrete towards him. 

He turns to look at you with a curious smile, one that both warms your whole body and sends a shot of panic straight up your spine. The 'oh no he's hot' kind of panic.

“Yes? Do you need help?” His voice is soft and kind, not what you expected to come from a person of his size. His face is a perfect mixture of cute and handsome. He looks like he can benchpress your entire family. Is this real life?

“Oh, uh...I do! My cat is stuck in a tree on Highland Street and I'm having a lot of trouble getting him down. Could you help me? Please?” Barely stammered. High five, me.

The mention of a cat seems to soften his gaze. 

Of course he loves cats. 

“Yes, of course! Just show me where he is, okay? I'll have him down in no time at all.” He smiles and sets down the washcloth in his hand, walking over to you as he straightens his overalls. “I'm Makoto. Let's go...ah, what's your name?”

You tell him without throwing up. 

It's the little victories. 

Makoto appears to be some sort of cat savant, because as soon as he opened his arms, Poe practically threw himself into them at full force.

He snuggles into Makoto's chest as you gaze at him jealously. 

“What were you doing up there?” He murmurs, stroking the top of Poe's head with two long fingers. “Waiting for lunch to come and land next to you?”

Waiting for your owner to have a small mental breakdown?

“Thank you,” You smile, feeling your cheeks heat up as he tilts his head up to look at you, returning the gesture like it's the easiest thing in the world. “It means a lot. You're my hero. Really.”

He laughs sheepishly, the tops of his ears going a bright red in response. 

“Well, it's not every day I get to help a pretty girl rescue her cat.”

This is how it begins.

~*~

At first, visiting Makoto at the fire hall was supposed to be a one time occasion. You'd baked the only thing you were really good at, an apple pie, and brought it over as a thank you for saving Poe. It seemed to be the protocol here, you thought.

To your surprise, he'd asked you to stay. A tour of the firehouse followed, and he even let you slide down the shining brass pole that they're (technically) only supposed to use during emergencies. After that, the visits became part of your daily routine, bringing him lunch around noon or coffee if he was working a night shift. 

During every visit he would always ask you to stay. You'd accused him of only liking the free food, and he'd laughed and told you that wasn't true, one of his large hands closing around yours and squeezing. His smile never faltered and it always seemed to be pointed in your direction.

Then, one Thursday night as he regaled you with the story of how he and his company had spent most of the evening putting out a house fire in a neighbouring town, you'd taken his still-soot covered face in your hands and kissed him. The dinner you'd brought him lay forgotten on the table next to you as he wrapped his arms around your waist, wondering why you'd taken so long.

~*~

You're a thousand percent sure you could kiss Makoto forever. His kisses are gentle and lingering, his fingers stroking your hips, inching upward a little more every time you do this, like he's silently asking for permission. You've been dating for a month and he still handles you with kid gloves. It's amazingly endearing—he's like the world's last gentleman.

He makes a soft sound against your mouth, breaking the kiss to gaze at you for a moment. His green eyes are half-lidded and warm, completely focused on you. 

He says your name questioningly, brushing some hair away from your face.

You lean into his touch, a little dazed. “Mm?”

“I want to do something for you.” His smile grows a little, almost bashful. “I want to make you feel good.”

It's hard to breathe so you just nod, shifting a little as his hands reach for the button of your jeans, tugging them open and easing them down over your hips carefully. He's always tended to treat you delicately, and this is no exception. 

Trailing his hands down your bare legs slowly, he takes in the sight of your skin with an almost reverent expression, smile unmoving from his lips. Slowly, he eases your legs apart, eyes flickering upwards to meet yours—as if he's expecting you to protest. Not happening.

His large fingers slide between your legs, rubbing your pussy firmly through the thin material of your panties, making your breath catch slightly in your throat. You're already slightly wet from earlier and it doesn't take long before you're soaked through.

Makoto leans in, kissing you lightly as he pulls down your underwear, dropping them onto the floor next to your jeans. He shifts down onto the bed, positioning himself between your legs. You squirm in anticipation as he hooks your legs over his broad shoulders. They look almost comically small compared to the broad expanse of muscle that is his entire body, but the thought is completely banished from your mind when he drags his tongue in one slow swipe over your pussy.

The sensation makes you gasp, and the sounds that escape your mouth only increase in volume as his mouth works in earnest. The small noises of pleasure he makes are muffled as his tongue explores your cunt, one large hand splayed out on your stomach to keep your hips from bucking too much. Two of his fingers slide inside you, making you mewl loudly as he pumps them in and out, crooking them slightly and hitting a spot inside you that makes you feel better than you ever thought you could.

“Ahn, Makoto...!” You moan, sliding a hand into his sandy brown hair, a silent plea for him to stay exactly where he is.

He lifts his head for a moment but doesn't stop the movement of his fingers. His cheeks are flushed, eyes gone dark as he gazes at you. The sweet smile he normally wears has a slightly hungrier edge to it.

“You taste so good...” He murmurs softly, thumb pressing against your clit and rubbing firmly. Your grip on his hair tightens as you let out a loud cry of pleasure, hips jerking into his touch. 

“Do you like that~?” There's no time to answer; he replaces his fingers with his mouth, sucking sharply on your clit, and it feels like seconds before you're coming, his name falling from your lips.

Makoto eases up into a sitting position, working you off through the end of your orgasm with his fingers. You watch him slide them out of you with a soft sound, beckoning him with a finger. He leans in obediently, propping himself up with his hands on either side of you. 

You stroke his flushed cheeks with a dazed smile, kissing his lips soundly. 

“Do you want to...?” He breathes against your mouth, returning the kiss eagerly. You swallow thickly and nod; you want this just as much as he does. Waiting has only made this better, intensified every sensation to the point where you don't think your legs will ever stop trembling.

The rest of your clothes are removed, thrown carelessly onto the floor. Makoto follows suit, tugging off his shirt and pulling off his sweatpants and boxers before adding them to the pile on the floor. He leans over you, balancing himself with one hand, the other rubbing his large cock slowly against your opening before sliding inside you with a groan.

You whimper loudly, sliding your arms around his neck as your body adjusts to his size. He presses his lips against your temple, breathing unsteadily as he begins to move his hips slowly, careful not to hurt you. 

“Is it okay?” He breathes, eyes focused on your face as he keeps his thrusts shallow. “I'll be gentle...”

Makoto is unfailingly sweet, even now.

“It's okay...” You smile, hands sliding over the hard muscle of his back. He concentrates on the movement of his hips, watching for any sign of discomfort from you. 

“I've wanted this for so long, wanted you...” He moans a little with every thrust, dipping his head down to your chest. His tongue drags over a hardened nipple, making you arch into his touch with a whimper.

Closing his mouth around the hardened nub of flesh, he begins sucking firmly, making your eyes squeeze shut. His tongue swirls around it; combined with the warmth of his mouth, any discomfort you may have felt is quickly forgotten.

“Makoto...” You moan, rocking your hips back against his encouragingly. “Harder...please...”

He moans against your skin, gripping your hips before pushing inside of you fully, making you cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. For the first time he's unrestrained, fucking you with deep, even thrusts that make you press your nails into the tanned skin of his back. 

Makoto lifts his head, kissing you hungrily as he slams into you, filling you completely with every movement of his hips. He groans against your mouth and you can feel his body tensing, coming close to the edge. His fingers disappear between your legs, finding your clit and rubbing it rapidly as you drag your nails down his spine.

He comes inside you with one final thrust, groaning your name loudly against your mouth as he stills. You don't last much longer; his fingers and cock combined produce an orgasm even stronger than the first. The ragged moan that escapes you is loud, louder than you thought your voice could ever be.

Panting against your mouth, Makoto kisses you again, smiling as he does so. His strong chest rises and falls rapidly, cheeks flushed a bright red. You return the kiss, equally winded but also equally happy.

It takes awhile for you both to come down from the high, but he's the first to sit up, smiling wider than usual and showing no sign of stopping.

“Are you hungry?” He asks, leaning down and pressing his lips against your forehead. “I'll make us something to eat.”

It's official: Makoto Tachibana is completely and utterly perfect.


End file.
